


Your Dark Love

by Itzumi_16



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: Peter tiene miedo...pero puede que alguien tenga la solución a todo lo que lo agobia....





	Your Dark Love

Cuando era niño….  
Solía temerle a la oscuridad, a los monstruos que Vivian debajo de mi cama.  
Cada noche tío Ben, tenía que dejar encendida una luz en el pasillo para que yo pudiera dormir….  
Por años este miedo siguió atormentándolo…  
Día y noche…  
Incluso cuando le adoptaron ese miedo jamás desapareció…  
Se sentía más protegido por todas las armas y personas que le rodeaban…  
Pero a veces sentía que esas sombras seguían ahí….  
Y así fue por muchos años….  
Hasta que lo conoció a él…  
Harry siempre fue su mejor amigo…  
Casi su hermano…  
Le había protegido durante años, incluso después de convertirse en spiderman.  
Había sido tan dulce, comprensivo y cariñoso…  
Todo lo que el necesito tras la muerte de su tío Ben.  
Fue por eso que acepto intentar algo con él.  
Y por eso lo hizo…  
Por meses trato de escondérselo…  
No quería que supiera de spiderman.  
Como novios, lo menos que Peter deseaba era preocuparlo.  
Harry siempre exageraba todo…  
Si Peter se enfermaba, Harry no le dejaba levantar de la cama por una semana entera…  
Si alguien lo molestaba, aparecía al día siguiente golpeado…  
Flash parecía no aprender su lección, incluso parecía gustarle los malos tratos…  
Pero todo empeoro cuando Harry se enteró de la verdad…  
La discusión duro días enteros…  
Hasta que Harry simplemente ya no le hablo…  
Ya no respondía sus llamadas…  
No le dejaban entrar a verlo…  
Era como si hubiera desaparecido…  
Y eso le deprimía…  
Amaba a su Harry…  
Y lo extrañaba…  
Entendía su miedo, su preocupación.  
Spiderman tenía muchos enemigos…  
Ya había salido herido más de una vez….  
Pero esto era su límite….  
Y decidió acudir a la única persona en quien podía confiar…  
Contarle todo lo que estaba pasando…  
Y rogarle ayuda para encontrar a su novio…  
-entonces que hago….-  
-quieres que lo mate…-  
-deadpool….hablo enserio…-  
-yo también baby-boy…-  
Peter suspiro cansado…  
Sabía que wade era así…  
Pero era su última esperanza…  
-te lo ruego wade…ayúdame….-susurro desesperado…  
Wade se acercó a Peter de forma rápida.  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a los abrazos, que por un segundo pensó que sería eso…  
Pero vaya que se equivocó…  
Solo recibió un empujón que lo saco del techo donde estaban, apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzar una de sus telarañas y volver al tejado….  
Aunque en este ya no había nada….  
Ni wade….  
Ni nadie…  
Solo el frio de la noche, y la oscuridad que le ponía nervioso….  
-wade….si estás jugando no es divertido….-  
Peter comenzó a ponerse nervioso….  
Tenía miedo…  
Wade no hacia esta clase de bromas…  
Estaba por irse, cuando una enorme sombra lo atrapo…  
Un abrazo frio….  
Pero de cuyos brazos ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese afecto…  
-baby-boy…-  
-wade…. ¿qué demonios?...-  
-todo está bien baby-boy….nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti….-susurro mientras salía de las sombras…  
Viendo a wade cubierto de una extraña sombra negra….  
Que de alguna forma se movía sobre el cuerpo del mercenario…  
Peter no entendía de qué hablaba, pero pronto se vio rodeado de más personas….  
El menor lo reconocía, eran súper héroes y súper villanos…  
Los conocía a todos…  
Y lo más aterrador del caso, era que todos estaban cubiertos de aquella cosa….  
Era aterrador…  
Como aquella horrible pesadilla que solía repetirse en su mente infantil, cuando tío ben murió…  
Así que hizo lo único que su mente le rogaba…  
Lanzo una telaraña y escapo…  
Miro por última vez el tejado donde antes estaba, notando como ahora solo había un sujeto…  
Enorme…  
Vestido de aquella cosa negra…  
Y una enorme lengua saliendo de su boca…  
Mirándole…  
Como si se burlara de Peter…  
El cual no espero más y escapo…  
Llegando hasta la torre stark…  
La cual estaba a oscuras…  
Con terror recorrió los oscuros pasillos…  
Temiendo ver aquella sombra de nuevo…  
Caminaba lentamente…  
Temblando por el frio y el miedo…  
Hasta que al cruzar una puerta, se encontró con una delgada y alta figura…  
De ojos rojos…  
Cosa que le hizo pegar un grito y lanzar telarañas como loco…  
-PETER…DETENTE…-  
-esa voz….stard lord…-  
Peter corrió para abrazar a su amigo…  
-tranquilo niño…. ¿qué está pasando ahora?...-  
-no se….no…no…-  
-tranquilo te dará un ataque…-  
-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-  
-tony me mandó un mensaje, él y los demás detectaron una anormalidad….vine a buscarte…-  
Peter soltó el abrazo, y se levantó, para después ayudar a stard lord a retirar las telarañas…  
Cuando el mayor pudo levantarse abrazo a Peter, para luego comenzar a caminar….  
-no deberíamos esperar a los demás…-  
-fueron capturados…-  
Peter dio un gemido de dolor…  
-vamos amigo…tenemos que irnos…-  
El mayor comenzó andar por los pasillos, como si de verdad pudiera ver….  
Por un segundo Peter pensó que era por el casco…  
Pero entonces lo vio…  
La sombra de nuevo…  
Aquella cosa que ahora se veía más sólida…  
Estaba dentro del casco…  
Por lo cual Peter comenzó a retroceder…  
-¿ocurre algo Peter?-  
-yo...yo….necesito ir por algo a mi habitación….-  
-pero Peter…-  
-te lo ruego…-  
-bien…tienes 2 minutos…-  
Peter corrió para encerrarse en su habitación….  
Tenía miedo…  
Pero debía asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien…  
Intento e intento…  
Y nada…  
Harry no contestaba….  
-PETER….ES HORA DE IRNOS…-  
-ya voy….-  
-PORQUE CERRASTE LA PUERTA…ABRE AHORA CHICO…-  
-dame un segundo por favor…-  
Pero Quill comenzó a golpear la puerta…  
Y la sombra comenzó a entrar por debajo de esta…  
Peter se vio entonces como si volviera a ser un niño…  
Corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama…  
Aterrado…  
Olvidando por completo su entrenamiento….  
Solo pensando en que aquella cosa iba a comerlo….  
Sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a aumentar…  
Como su pecho dolía cada vez más…  
Recordándole los días en que su papi Tony tenía aquellos horribles ataques de ansiedad….  
Y para empeorar todo aquel sonido no paraba….  
Era más y más fuerte…  
Las paredes parecían temblar ante cada golpe…  
El suelo parecía que iba abrirse bajo el cuerpo de spiderman….  
Y lo único que este podía hacer era llorar….  
Y rogar porque papi tony viniera a salvarlo…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Y entonces Peter despertó….  
Estaba en una habitación blanca y con una molesta luz dándole en toda la cara…  
Respiro tranquilo por un segundo….  
Antes de notar que no era una bata de hospital lo que llevaba puesto…  
Sino su traje más elegante…  
Aquel que había usado en el baile pasado….  
Ese donde Harry y el habían bailado toda la noche…  
Donde su novio no dejaba de besarlo y decirle cuanto le amaba…  
Pero aun aquellos hermosos no ayudaban con los nervios que sentía…  
Su sentido arácnido no dejaba de vibrar…  
Advirtiéndole de un invisible peligro….  
-Peter….-se escuchó entonces a través de las paredes…  
Era Harry….  
Su Harry…  
Llamándole…  
Haciendo que las piernas de Peter comenzaran a correr.  
Buscando en cada habitación….  
Las cuales eran una tras otra la misma….  
Como si Peter solo estuviera abriendo una sola…  
Como si todo fuera un laberinto….  
Uno enorme….  
Interminable…  
Pero si algo positivo podía apreciar, era que estaba completamente iluminado….  
No había ni un solo lugar con sombra…  
Solo la intensa luz de las enormes lámparas del techo…  
-Peter…-seguía escuchando la voz de Harry…  
Y aquello comenzaba a desesperarlo…  
Porque sentía que se volvería loco al no poder encontrarlo…  
-¿Por qué lloras Peter?-  
-deja de jugar conmigo…-rogo el pobre chico…  
-te amo Peter…-  
-déjame…..si quieres hacerme sufrir….ya lo lograste….solo mátame…-gritaba el joven, mientras sentía las lágrimas salir de sus ojos…  
Y sus piernas de tantos temblores, ya no lograron sostenerlo…  
Haciéndole caer fuertemente sobre el suelo…  
Donde solo cerró los ojos y se abrazó fuertemente…  
Temiendo abrir los ojos….  
Y encontrarse aun en aquella pesadilla…  
Su respiración era demasiado irregular…  
Su cuerpo comenzaba a doler de tantos temblores.  
Sentía que colapsaría en cualquier segundo…  
Hasta que aquel cálido abrazo lo rodeo…  
Era Tony…  
Su padre…  
Estaba ahí para abrazarlo como cuando era niño….  
Ayudándole a calmarse, y diciéndole cuanto le amaba…  
Termino de abrir los ojos, y vio a alguien más….  
Harry…  
Su Harry también estaba ahí…  
Él se alejó un momento de su padre, para abrazar a Harry.  
-tranquilo Peter…estoy aquí….todos estamos aquí, para cuidar de ti…-  
-¿todos?...-  
Varias de las puertas se abrieron dejándole ver a cientos de héroes….  
Aun portaban aquella cosa negra…  
En sus rostros y cuerpos…  
Como un traje que los cubría…  
-te amamos Peter…-dijeron todos al unísono….  
Con una voz mecánica y sombría…  
-Harry…. ¿qué hiciste?-  
-ven te lo mostrare….-  
Harry le ayudo a levantarse, y lo llevo hasta una sala enorme…  
Llena de tanques y maquinas que Peter no sabría cómo describir…  
Y en el tanque más grande había una criatura…  
Enorme y negra…  
Con un traje parecido al suyo…  
En negro y blanco, con enormes dientes y larga lengua….  
Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto o que era falso…  
Pero entonces comenzó a moverse….  
Observándolo fijamente…  
-¿Qué es….es?-susurro entre asustado y curioso…  
-te presento a venom…-  
-venom…-susurro saboreando el nombre….  
-sí, es un simbionte….y tú nuevo protector…-  
-¿Harry?...-  
-tenías razón Peter, yo no podía protegerte de todo y de todos….pero ahora con venom controlando a todo el mundo, no hay nada que pueda dañarte….y también cree este lugar, lleno de luz y todo lo que tanto amas y a los que amas….-  
-Harry de que hablas…-  
-venom es nuestra solución Peter….tu estarás a salvo siempre y junto a mi…-dijo con una sonrisa enloquecida…-después de todo venom también te quiere….-  
Peter miro a ambos fijamente…  
Asustado…  
Este no era su Harry…  
Estaba loco….  
Desesperado…  
Era como toda esa parte que a Peter jamás le gusto de Harry…  
Esa que quero controlarlo todo el tiempo…  
Y que no le dejaba ver su lado dulce…  
-¿te estoy asustado verdad?-  
-Harry, tú no eres así….-  
-te amo Peter…-  
-y yo a ti…-  
-solo quiero tenerte a salvo….vi tus batallas, como te lastimaban, y luego apareció venom y me prometió tu protección…-  
-pero esto Harry….capturar a todos…-  
-sé que está mal….pero solo quiero tener a salvo…-  
-pero no así Harry….esto nunca me hará feliz…-  
-debí suponer que no entenderías mi modo de ver las cosas…jamás lo haces…-  
-¿Harry?-  
En ese momento Harry apretó un botón que tenía escondido detrás de él….  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*buenos días a todos, tenemos un grandioso clima el día de hoy, con temperaturas máximas de 22 grados y un cielo despejado*  
Peter golpeo el botón de su alarma para apagarla.  
Se estiro en su cama tratando de despejarse de aquel relajante sueño.  
El sol entraba por su ventana, bañando de un delicioso calor su desnudo cuerpo…  
El cual estaba cubierto de grandes chupetones y mordidas…  
Sonrió al sentir el abrazo en su cadera, y ver a su esposo dormir tan tranquilamente a su lado…  
La vida era más que perfecta, pensó mientras se levantaba para ir al baño…  
-Peter amor, bajen pronto a desayunar…-grito su padre desde la planta baja…  
-enseguida vamos-grito en respuesta antes de mojar un poco su rostro…  
-linda vista…-susurro su amado, mientras apretaba la delgada cintura de Peter…  
-pensé que dormías…-  
-sabes que amo tenerte entre mis garras-susurro antes de besarlo….  
-y yo te amo a ti-le respondió contra su boca, para después sentir la larga lengua de su esposo besar su cuello…  
Delineando la fina gargantilla que siempre portaba…  
-vamos con tus padres Peter, después ya tendremos tiempo de hacer lo que queramos…-  
-si amor…-  
Venom vio a su esposo marcharse.  
Sonriendo ante lo bien que salieron sus planes…  
El mundo era suyo…  
Peter era suyo…  
Y cualquiera que intentara detenerlo, terminaría siendo como el resto de sus marionetas….  
Viviendo en el mundo perfecto que el creo para su amado Peter…  
Un sueño interminable, en la que el único monstruo siempre seria el…  
Pero que sin importar nada Peter estaría atrapado…  
Siendo suyo…  
Solamente suyo…  
Para siempre….


End file.
